


As A Catwalk

by shadowhive



Category: Motionless in White (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Sex Worker, boot kink, sub!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: My clients broadly fitted into two categories. Ray Toro definitely fitted into the second one.





	As A Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I saw Chris I knew I had to do him using his boots on someone so...
> 
> Chris's pov

My clients broadly fitted into two categories. The first were guys that were emo, goth or variations of them. They were the kind of guys where, with just one look, you could tell that they were cocksuckers. The kind of guys that you wouln't be surprised if you found them on their knees in a men's room. They needed to have a cock, or cocks, buried deep inside them while they begged for more.

The second type were more unassuming. At first glance you would assume that they were straight, or, if not, then definitely tops. These guys were big, with strong arms and were often muscular too. They were the ones that needed me the most.

Of course there were some that didn't fit into either, like the couples that I occasionally had, but most fit into those.

My client for the afternoon definitely fitted into the second category. 

I checked my appearance in the floor length mirror that I kept in my room. I was dressed all in black, shiny studs lining my pants. The key part to my outfit, though, was my boots. They were black and shiny platform boots, adding to my height, and covered in a series of buckles. 

A glance to the clock told me it was nearly two, which was when he was due to arrive. I had no doubt, though, that he was already out there, sat in his car, waiting for the time to get out and come to the door.

He was very much a regular now. He came once a month, on the 14th, and had been coming for well over a year now, so I always kept the day free for him. I left my room, heading downstairs to wait for him. It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang the second the clock hit 2pm, the deep sound reverberating through my home. I didn't keep him waiting, heading straight to my front door, opening it up to be greeted by the man that stood there.

Ray Toro was tall, the same height as me in fact, but the platforms I wore made me tower over him. He wore a pair of faded jeans, which clung to his thick thighs. A plain black t-shirt covered his chest, showing off his strong arms. His most distinctive feature was, of course, the mass of unruly brown curls atop his head, which felt so soft between my fingers. His lips, soft and plump, trembled slightly as he sucked in a breath as he looked at me, before he cast his eyes down.

I stepped aside, holding the door open so that he could step inside. The moment he was, I shut the door. "You know what to do." He nodded, his curls swaying as he did so. I watched from the end of the hallway as he undressed, starting with his t-shirt. Removing it exposed his bare chest to me, as well as the simple leather collar around his throat. His chest wasn't overly muscular, he didn't work out, and his belly was slightly rounded. He wasn't fat, just... chunky. 

He set his t-shirt, neatly, in a box on the chair by the door. Most clients just dumped their clothing within it, but Ray was careful. He reached down, undoing the button, then zipper, of his fly. As soon as was open, he pushed his jeans down those thick thighs of his, past his knees and I smirked at what had been hidden beneath. Ray was wearing a pair of lacy panties, which were deep purple, the bulge of his dick very noticeable through the fabric. 

There was no escaping that Ray Toro was big. He was, probably, the most well endowed of all my clients. I knew that caused him problems, that when he'd go home with guys they'd see his dick and... Well, roles would reverse.

Ray folded up his pants, putting them in the box and then he crouched down to remove his shoes. I waited patiently for him, watching him slip them under the chair. He straightened up, running a hand through his curls. He took a deep breath, then looked down at the floor. "I'm ready sir."

And so it begins.

"Good. Now, let's take a look at you." I took the few steps it took to stand before him, then started to circle around him. I looked him up and down, from the curls on his head down through his broad shoulders and to his thick thighs. Ray Toro had no scars marring his skin, nor did he have any tattoos or piercings. There was nothing new or different about him since I saw him last. I gave a soft hmm of appreciation, then returned to stand before him. 

I said nothing for a few moments, his eyes moving from looking down at the floor to my boots. He did love the boots, I'd known that since the start. "Come on then slut." I turned on my heel, making my way upstairs, knowing that he would follow. I led him up the stairs and towards the room I used for work. My own bedroom was right next door, but I preferred to keep my work separate from where I slept.

I stopped in front of the door, turning to look at Ray. He was only a few paces behind me and he stopped as soon as I looked at him. "Down boy." He nodded and instantly sank down to his knees, keeping his eyes downcast. I pushed the door open and gestured for him to go inside. "Go in." He nodded, crawling past me into the room, the panties clinging to the curve of his ass, the sight making me smirk.

I followed him inside the room, pushing the door closed behind me. At first glance my work room appeared to be just a regular bedroom, with all of the associated furniture. Most of my gear was folded away in the wardrobe or organised in the drawers. Some things were set atop one of the set of drawers, ready for use.

I circled around Ray's body, reaching down and grasping his chin, tilting his head up to look at me. "Look at you, such a pretty boy." I saw his cheeks flush a little at my words and I smiled. "Tell me what you want."

Of course I knew exactly what he wanted as we had gone over this a few days before, but I loved to hear him say it. He swallowed, then parted his plump lips as he began to speak. "I want you to use me sir. I want to worship your boots, I want them to step on my cock." I could see him squirm as he said the words. He did love my boots and they were a common feature of his requests. In fact there wasn't a single visit of his that hadn't involved them in some way. I stroked his chin, silently urging him to continue. "Want you to stretch me open with your fingers and fist." His voice faltered slightly at the words. "And then I want you to fuck me, hard and rough and deep." He rocked his hips slightly, his ass wiggling. He needed this. "Please..."

The thing that came between the boots and the eventual, inevitable fucking was always different. Over the months it was clear he was wanting to try just about anything from bondage to watersports, dildos to paddles. And fuck, did he look pretty with his those lips around something.

I nodded, running my other hand through his soft, thick curls. "Good boy. How about you get started, hmm?" I released him and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. I didn't need to wait long for him to crawl towards my spread legs. He bent down, extending his tongue and licking a path down my right boot, over the straps of the buckles and only stopping when he had reached the end of my boot. He kissed it, then dragged his tongue back over the shiny surface. He paid attention to the metal of the buckles, licking along each one in turn on his way up. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, as he kissed and licked every inch he could get to. I even lifted my foot up, allowing him to give the back of the boot and sole the same treatment, watching his tongue run along the treads.

The boots were clean already of course, I hardly ever wore them outside unless a client specifically requested I do so. Since Ray hadn't this time, the boot was perfectly clean. Still, he looked fucking good down there. "That's it, you were made for this weren't you?" He nodded, moving to give my left boot the same treatment. "You're made to serve, to be on your knees." Ray groaned against my boot, and I pushed the heel of my other one against his shoulder.

"Yes sir." He whispered, voice soft as he twisted his tongue up the side of the boot, making it as shiny with his saliva as the right. I lifted my left boot, allowing him to get to the last few places.

"Good boy." He smiled at the praise, planting a kiss on both of them. I threaded my fingers through his soft, perfect curls and tugged his head back, up and away from my boots. "Now, lay down on your back for me."

I rose from my seat, watching as he shifted onto his back over the floor. I nudged his legs apart with my booted foot and stood over him, looking down at him. From this angle his arousal was obvious, his cock bulging obscenely against the lace of his panties. I moved to stand between Ray's spread legs, then raised my left boot up off the floor, balancing myself on the right. I traced my boot up his thigh, stopping at his crotch, nudging his bulge with the tip of my boot. "Pull these down."

"Yes sir." I set my foot down on the floor, watching as he reached down and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his panties. He tugged them down, enough so that his erection and his full balls were on display for me. I licked my pierced lips and waited for him to return his hands back to his sides. Once he did I raised by boot up again, shifting it up towards his crotch. "Please..." Just one word, but it was filled with such need. 

I smiled, toeing his balls with my boot before applying pressure to him. He let out a gasp and i raised my boot, trailing it up along his erection. "Such a pretty boy." I whispered the words, gently pressing down against his shift. The trick to this was to apply enough to make him squirm, but not enough to cause him lasting damage. It was a delicate balance, but one I was more than capable of. His eyes lidded as I pressed the boot against his sac again, a low groan leaving his lips. "You love this don't you huh?" I whispered, shifting my foot so the heel of the boot was pressed into his balls and the tip was against the base of his shaft. "You love being beneath my boot, where you belong."

He made this noise, a cross between a whimper and a moan. It made my dick throb. "Yes sir... Yes I do." He gasped, looking up at me, so that our eyes met. The need, the desperation, was clear on his face. 

I moved my boot back to the floor, giving myself a few moments before continuing. "Arms up." He did as he was told, raising both of his arms until they were both angled above him. I took a breath, then lifted my left boot again. This time, instead of placing it against his crotch I set it on his stomach. His hand found my leg, holding on, helping to keep me stable as I lifted my right one up from the floor. I planted my foot on the other side of his stomach, though slightly higher than my other boot and he gripped onto my leg. 

With my weight fully on him, I started to move, walking up across his chest a step at a time. His hands kept me stable each time I lifted one of my feet from him, and I gave myself a few moments before lifting the other. Like with using my boot on his dick, this was something that took care to do, but I knew he could take it. It took a few minutes for me to finish up, my left foot meeting the floor beside his head. I was careful not to step on his curls with either foot and I heard him sigh when my right boot left him.

"Such a good boy." I turned around to face him, smiling down at his flushed face. "Now, take off your panties and get on the bed, face down."

"Yes sir." He got up off the floor, slightly shaky and he pushed the panties down his legs before stumbling over to the bed. I smiled at the sight of the curve of his ass, going over to the items I'd prepared for him. First, I slipped a black latex glove on each hand, flexing my fingers. I heard a soft groan from behind me and I knew that Ray must have seen me put them on. I picked up the bottle of lube and the cuffs, before making my way over to him. "Hands up, towards the headboard."

I set the lube down on the bed beside his waist, running the fingers of my right hand up along his arm, from shoulder to wrist. I wrapped the black faux-leather cuff around his wrist, fastening it securely. Satisfied, I pulled the cuff through the bars of the headboard and secured his other wrist as well. I traced my fingers back down his other arm, running them over the ring of his collar. His breath hitched as I bought them up along the curve of his neck, over his chin to his plump lips. On instinct, he parted them and I slipped two fingers inside. "Good boy." I whispered softly, watching I drew them in and out of his mouth slowly. "Made to have something between those pretty lips of yours." He nodded a little and I could feel his tongue press against my gloved fingers.

Slowly, I removed my fingers out from his lips, running the wet fingers through his hair before gripping his locks and pulling his head back a little. I leaned down close to him and whispered in his ear, his curls brushing against my face. "Ready?" 

"Yes sir." He nodded and I smiled, letting go of his hair before straightening myself back up and moving around between his legs. "Please." He said it with the same desperation as before and he pushed his ass up in the air. 

I got up on the bed, placing my hands on the backs of his thighs, pulling them apart so that I could get between them. Satisfied, I reached for the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto my fingers. I spread the slick fluid across my fingers, then set the bottle back beside Ray. 

With my left hand, I parted the cheeks of his ass, licking my lips at the sight of his puckered opening. He had a gorgeous ass, those guys that didn't fuck him were missing out. I bought my right hand up to his hole, pressing the tips of my middle and forefingers against his hole. He let out this little gasp as I pushed them into him. I knew he could take it easily, he always fingered himself the night before coming here, which made things easier. Sometimes he even came with a plug seated up his ass.

I sank both fingers fully into him, smiling. "That's it pretty boy." I whispered, starting to work them out and then back into him. He made such pretty sounds as I fingered him and I knew that his eyes were lidded. My fingers twisted inside him, opening him up for more. "Mmm, ready for more?"

"Yes sir." He whispered, voice breathless, needy and so desperate. I moved my fingers back, so that just the tips of them were inside him and then I pressed my ring finger alongside them, pressing all three inside him.

Normally I'd stop around here. A three finger stretch was more than adequate for my cock, but he needed more today. So I pressed them deep into him, spreading them apart to open him up. He was gasping, squirming against the bright red of the bedsheets. "More. Please..." 

"Such a desperate, needy little slut aren't you?" I whispered, flexing my fingers inside him and his curls bounced as he nodded. He squirmed and I pressed down with my left hand on the small of his back, holding him in place. Fingers retreated from him again and I pressed my thumb against my palm, tucking in my little finger. I grasped the bottle of lube again, popping the top and then squirting some more of it against my fingers. Satisfied, I set it back and held him down again. 

I felt him take a deep breath beneath me and then I pushed my fingers back inside him. He gasped as I filled him up, my eyes on his hole as my hand worked into him. It only took a few moments to ease my hand into him, until I was wrist deep in his hole. His breath hitched and I flexed my fingers. "How's it feel to have a hand inside you?"

Ray Toro whined at my words, his hips rocking against the bed beneath us. I kept my hand still within him, waiting for him to reply. It took him a few moments before he let out a shaky reply. "S'good. Feel so full." His voice was breathless and I could feel his hole twitch around my wrist. "Please..."

I smiled and circled my wrist in him, flexing my fingers against his insides. "Mmm, you look it. So full, so stretched open around me." My hand withdrew slightly, only to sink back into him a few moments later. I spread my fingers insides him, my gloved digits pressing against his walls. "So pretty." Soft noises left him as he rutted the bed, rocking back against my hand.

For several minutes I alternated my movements, rotating my wrist and wiggling my fingers within him. I made sure to brush my fingertips against his spot, which made let out a low groan. Eventually, though, I stilled my fingers and leaned down over him. "Do you want my cock, hmm? Want me to fuck you?" When he whined, I shifted my hand from the small of his back to his hair, gripping the curls and yanking his head back. "That's not a yes or a no." I flexed my fingers in him, just enough to make him squirm. "So I ask again, do you want my cock?"

He took a breath to steady himself, his body squirming. "Y... Yes. Please..." He whined, that need so clear in his voice again. "Please, I need it."

"Good boy." I modded, slowly easing my hand from out of his sexy ass, letting go of his hair at the same time. I deftly undid my flies, pulling out my erection, wiping the excess lube from my glove onto my pierced shaft. I had been hard since he went to town on my boots but, my client's needs always came first. I quickly removed my gloves, tossing them to one side as I lifted him up so that his knees were folded up under him, raising his ass into the air. "Ready?"

"Yeah, please..." He whispered the words, his voice breathless. With my left hand, I held his cheeks apart while the fingers of my right encircled my cock, just beneath my ladder piercings. I guided myself towards his stretched opening and took a deep breath before sinking into him. He made such pretty sounds when he got filled with a dick, a cross between a gasp and a groan.

"That's it..." I whispered, shifting my hand to grip on his fleshy ass once I was balls deep in him. "Mmm you take it so well." He let out a soft groan, his curls bouncing as he nodded. "Such a good boy."

"Please..." Once the word left his plump lips, I started to move my hips, drawing my cock out of him until just my head remained. After a few seconds, I thrust back into him, angling myself for his spot. He groaned, his body trembling underneath me. "Sir, your cock always feels so good..."

I smirked, fucking him steadily, my fingers gripping the cheeks of his ass. "So does your ass Toro." My balls slapped against his ass as I thrust into him. I filled him easily thanks to the fisting, but I could still feel him try to squeeze around me. I leaned down over his back, my long hair brushing his neck as I spoke. "In my opinion you should always be like this. Naked, ass in the air with a stretched out hole, ready to take cock after cock." He groaned and I could tell he was picturing it. "You want that huh pretty boy? To be used as a fucking slut, to be covered and filled with load after load of cum." He made a high pitched keening sound, nodding. "It would suit you, to have cum dripping out your ass, covering your face." I punctuated every other word with a hard thrust, deep inside him and a whimper left him. "Would you like that, huh?"

"Y... Yes sir." His voice was slightly high pitched now, which was a sign of how turned on he was. "Want it, need it. I'd love... Fuck, love to be at the center of an orgy, to be left... shit, dripping and used." He groaned, pushing his ass back against my lips. I knew just how much he wanted it and I wished that it was something I was able to offer for him.

"Tell me what you are, come on." I purred the words, fucking him rougher, his body shivering.

"I'm a slut, a dirty greedy little cockwhore. Please, I need it." He whined, squeezing around me, bringing me closer.

"Where? Up your ass or over your face?" He squirmed beneath me, gasping. "Tell me, or I'll just pull out and jerk off over the sheets."

"Face, fuck... Cum over my face please!" His voice was so desperate, it made me cock throb inside him. I pulled out of him, reaching up with both hands, and I undid his cuffs.

"Knees, now." He nodded, scrambling off the sheets and I could see the wet patch from where his cock had leaked pre-cum over the sheets. Most clients would have cum by now, but Ray? He had such fucking stamina, it was impressive.

I moved as well, so that I was sat on the edge of the bed. Ray was on his knees before me, cheeks flushed, plump lips parted. "Well? Don't just stare at it, put that mouth of yours to work."

He didn't need telling twice. He took my cock in his mouth with ease, his tongue tracing over my underside, playing with the row of piercings there. As he did, I raised my boot up, pressing the toe of it against his erection. "Mm that's it. Bet you want to cum huh slut?" He nodded, rocking his hips against my boot. "Want to spill against my boot, huh?" He groaned around me, his head bobbing as he gave me head. He was probably, out of all the clients I'd ever had, the best cocksucker. He hummed around me as his tongue lapped around my head, against my piercings, at my slit. His thick lips were made for this, made to be wrapped around a cock. My breath hitched and I knew I was getting close. "Once I have cum, then you can too." He groaned, sending vibrations through my aching cock. "But I expect you to clean my boot again when you do."

He rocked against my boot, his thick cock practically leaking pre-cum against the shiny surface of it. I threaded my fingers in those soft curls of his, holding on as his tongue bought me closer to the edge, my breath hitching. It took a lot of willpower to pull him off my dick, but I managed to do it just in time, letting a low groan of his name as I came over his face in thick spurts, most landing across his lips and chin. "Fuck... That suits you slut."

He nodded, his tongue searching for what he could reach, his hips rutting against my boot. I was about to say something to urge him on, about how slutty he looked with his face painted with cum, but I didn't get the chance. He let out a gasp, head tilted back as he came all across my boot, the pearly white a nice contrast to the black of it. His whole body trembled as he rode out his orgasm, practically covering the end of my boot in it.

"Thank you..." He panted, voice breathless and the moment I released his hair he bent down lower. His tongue swiped against my boot, cleaning up his mess as I tucked myself away. My fingers were slightly shaky as I zipped my fly back up.

"You're welcome pretty boy." He smiled, his tongue quickly finishing up his task. If only all my clients were like him. "Now, get your panties back on and let's get you a drink."


End file.
